My Adventure
by edwchristian11
Summary: Petualangan BBB Elementals ke Luar Angkasa,tidak pandai buat summary.Mind to RnR!


**MyAdventure**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pukul 02.35 AM...**

 **Di Planet SK-F679...**

"Abang...mmm..Kapan kita berangkat?"

" ,siapkan akan menuju ke planet yang bernama BUMI."

"oh planet itu...Tempat tinggal kelima kembaran Boboiboy kan?"

" kamu masih kita berpisah dari mereka 3,5 tahun yang lalu,Kamu masih ingat mereka juga?"

"hn..Jam berapa kita berangkat?"

"jam 3 nanti,bersiaplah"

"oke.

.

.

.

 **Di Bumi...**

 **Rumah BBB Bersaudara...**

 **Jam 02.58 AM**

Grooooooohh...Grooookkk...

 **02.59 AM**

Tik...tok...tik...tok...tik...tok

 **03.00 AM**

Groooooohhh...groooookkkk...

JREEENNNNNNGGGG!

"nnngghh...aduh...cahaya apa itu?mengganggu tidurku aja."

"tit...tit...tit...BRAKKKKKK!"

"arrrhhhhh...berisik sekali...emang orang orang di sana lagi ngapain sampai berisik gini."

...

Tok...tok..tok...

"iiiihhh...Sekarang ada yang mengetok pintu...memang si*l!"

Tap...tap...tap...

Kriiieeekkkk!

"huh tidak ada orang..."

JREEENNNNGGG...

"Cahaya itu lagi...

Lalu Remaja itu pergi ke arah samping rumahnya.

"Apa itu?"

Sebuah Pesawat tempur yang kelihatannya bukan dari bumi mendarat di samping rumah kembaran Boboiboy.

" aku Cuma aku pergi Tidur."

TUUUUSSSSHHHHHHH

Tiba tiba pintu pesawat itu terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan sosok remaja yang kelihatannya pemilik pesawat itu.

"HEI KAU!"

"Ya,aku?"

"Kau pasti Boboiboy Ice kan?"

"Ya,darimana kau tahu?"

"hah?apakah kau sudah Lupa?ini temanmu!Fang!"

Lalu Boboiboy Ice (sebut aja Ice) membalikkan badannya,melihat dengan jelas sosok yang dibelakangnya.

"oh ternyata kau Fang,ngapain ke sini?"

"Cuma disuruh Abang Kaizo buat ngajak Kalian masuk ke dalam pesawat ini karena Kak Kaizo Mau meminta bantuan kalian semua."

"buat apa?"

"mmm...Aku pun tidak cepat bangunkan keempat kakakmu itu."

"ogah kali aja."

"hei!HEII!TUNGGU!"

Ice tidak memperdulikan ocehan Fang itu,dia tetap berjalan masuk ke rumahnya

"HOOII!BERHENTI!"

Saat Ice memegang gagang pintu...

"HEI!AKU MAU TIDUR,LANDAK UNGU!BILANG KE ORANG ITU KAMI MEMBANTU KALIAN LAIN KALI AJA DASAR RAMBUT LANDAK UNGU!"

"HEII!APA!Harimau BAYANG!"Entah mengapa Fang mengeluarkan kuasanya karena hal sepele semacam ini

"MERIAM PEMBEKU!"Ice sudah bersedia dengan senjatanya

"Tembakan ...PEMBEKU!"

Namun harimau bayang Fang dengan mudahnya menghindari tembakan Ice

DUUUAAAKKKK!

"aaaargghhhh!"Ice sedikit terlempar karena serangan Fang

"BERANINYA KAU!"Ice mulai berdiri.

"Tembakan...Multi Pembeku!" 

Duar!duar!duar!duar!

"Ice menembakan 4 peluru es ke arah harimau bayang itu.

Peluru pertama berhasil dihindari

Peluru kedua...dihindari

Yang ketiga...Juga berhasil

Namun yang keempat...

KRRAAKKK!

Harimau bayang itu membeku oleh Ice.

"heh,tidak semudah itu.."kata Fang

Tiba tiba harimau bayang itu menghilang..

"a-apa?!"

"Elang...Bayang!"

Dan muncullah seekor Elang bayang milik Fang

"SEEERRRAAANNNNGG!"

Dan elang itu pun terbang menuju ke arah Ice.

"eeh,apa?!TEMBAKAN PEMBEKU!"

DUAR!

Dan dengan mudahnya elang bayang milik Fang menghindari serangan Ice dan...

"TOOLLLOOOONNGG!"

Elang itu mencengkram hoodie jaket Ice dengan kakinya Sehingga Ice mulai terangkat dan menuju ke sebuah Pohon Rambutan.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Lalu elang itu pun menjatuhkan Ice dan Meninggalkan Ice yang tergantung di pohon rambutan

"LEPASKAN AKUU!"Teriak Ice

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"Tawa Fang melihat Ice tergantung di ranting Pohon

Kesal melihat Fang mengejeknya,Ice pun meraih hoodie nya dengan tangannya sendiri dan berhasil melepaskan hoodie nya dari ranting pohon tersebut dan berhasil turun dari Pohon tersebut.

Melihat Fang menertawakannya,Ice mengeluarkan jurusnya lagi.

"Polar Bear Ice!"Dan keluarlah seekor Beruang kutub es yang sudah bersiap untuk menyerang

"Serang!"

Dan Beruang itu pun berlari ke arah fang.

"huh?!HARIMAU BAYANG!"Fang mengeluarkan jurusnya.

Dan terjadilah perang antara Ice dan Fang sehingga terdengar sampai ke rumah tetangga dan rumah BBB kembar.

 **Blaze POV**

"ugh berisik aku bangunkan yang lainnya."

Lalu aku bangun dan keluar dari kamarku untuk mencari Kembaranku yang Lainnya.

Tapi saat aku cari cari mereka dimana mana,ternyata mereka ada di ruang tamu.

"Kalian lagi ngapain?"

"oh Blaze ternyata,yuk lihat pertarungan seru ini."kata kak Taufan.

"hah?!mana!dimana!"

"tuh di depan"kata kakTaufan.

"WAH!Aku ikutan dong!"

"EEH!BLAZE!SINI AJA!JANGAN KELUAR!"Teriak Kak Gempa.

Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap melangkahkan kakiku menuju luar.

 **Normal POV**

"Tusukan jari Bayang!"

"Dinding Es!"

"HYAAA!"

Pertarungan antara Ice dan Fang berlangsung Agak lama sampai yang ada di dalam pesawat tempur itu menunggu agak lama.

'huh!di mana Pang ni!lama sekali!'.

.

.

.

KRIIIIEEKKK

"Hei aku ikut...HOI!APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN KE ADIKKU LANDAK UNGU!"

"GRRR...APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Landak Ungu weeeekkkk!"Kata Blaze mengeluarkan lidahnya dan berlari ke arah Ice.

"ck,Harimau Bayang!"

"!CAKRA API!HYAAA!HYAAA!"

"A-APA?!PELINDUNG...BAYANG!

BLLAAARRRR!

"aaarrgghhh!"

"RASAKAN LANDAK UNGU!"

Lalu Blaze membantu Ice berdiri.

"Apa kau tidak apa apa?"

"Ohok, ."Kata Ice

"NAGA BAYANG!"Fang mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya.

Dan muncullah seekor Naga besar yang melayang di atas langit.

"a-ap-apa?!"kata Blaze.

"SERANG!"

Lalu Naga itu mulai menghisap kedua kembar itu ke dalam mulutnya

"RASAKAN!"Kata Fang

Melihat keadaan elemental lainnya keluar dari dalam rumah.

"NAGA GOLEM!" Gempa mengeluarkan jurusnya juga.

"WAAAA TOLONG KAMI!"Teriak kedua kembar yang sedang di udara.

Lalu Naga golem keluar dari Tanah dan mulai terbang ke langit.

KRRAAAUUUUKKK!

Naga Golem itu menggigit leher Naga bayang sehingga Hisapan Naga bayang itu terhenti dan Kedua Kembar yang tadi terhisap mulai terjatuh ke bawah.

"Taufan!Hali!tangkap mereka!"

"WWAAAAAAAAA KAMI TIDAK MAU MATI!"

GREEEBBBBB!

Dan Hali dan Taufan pun berhasil menangkap Ice dan Blaze.

Tidak mau kalah,Naga Bayang itu juga menggigit leher Naga golem.

Tapi ada orang lain yang keluar dari Pesawat itu.

"HOI BERHENTI SEKARANG!"

"EH?ABANG!"Kata Fang

Lalu Kedua Naga itupun hilang dengan sendirinya.

"hehe,sori kak Kaizo."Kata Taufan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak Gatal.

"LIHAT APA YANG KALIAN BUAT!SELURUH PEMANDANGAN INI RUSAK TAU!SEKARANG,MASUK SINI!"

'glek!Kayaknya Kak Kaizo mulai garang ni'batin Blaze.

Lalu merekapun masuk ke pesawat itu.

.

.

.

"Kalian Sangat Tidak bertanggung jawab!Kalian membuat penduduk di sekitar kalian lari ,bukankah kataku kita datang bukan untuk Berkelahi seperti ini?!"

"Tapi Kak,dia yang mengejek aku tadi"kata Fang menunjuk ke arah Ice.

"eh?apa salahku?kamu yang mulai duluan!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"STOP!siapa yang mulai duluan!"

"Dia!"Fang menunjuk ke arah Ice dan Ice menunjuk ke Fang.

"ck,oke jadi kalian berdua,hukumannya bersihkan ruangan Kapal terbang ini sampai bersih dan jangan sampai ada yang kotor,sementara yang lainnya ikut latihan tempur,mengerti?"

"Ya kak Kaizo"kata Ice

"Iya abang"kata Fang

.

.

1,5 jam kemudian

.

.

"huh dia enak banget!dia asik tidur tiduran sedangkan aku menyapu"keluh Fang melihat Ice tidur di sebuah Sofa di situ.

Groookkkk grooooohh

.

.

30 menit kemudian

.

.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah kak Kaizo"Kata Ice sedangkan Fang merajuk dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain

'heh,enak saja dia bilang gitu'batin Fang

"Oke dengar,Kita akan berangkat menuju luar angkasa dan menuju di Planet kita akan mencari Sfera kuasa yang berada di dalam bahaya"Kata Kaizo menunjuk ke arah hologram yang menunjukkan gambar Planet D-824.

"Untuk Apa?"Kata Gempa

"begini ceritanya...

 **Flashback...**

Di sebuah planet SF-554,Dimana penduduknya hidup rukun dan tentram,terlebih lagi penduduknya adalah Robot Sfera ,Ada seorang lelaki bernama Ejo jo,dialah yang menciptakan semua sfera kuasa,dan dia diberi kuasa oleh Sfera kuasa pertamanya yaitu bernama TeleporterBot sebagai rasa terimakasih,Dan Ejo jo sekarang mempunyai kuasa teleportasi,tapi beberapa hari berikutnya,kuasa itu telah direnggut oleh seorang penjahat bernama Bo ra ra,bersama geng nya,dia menangkap sebagian banyak sfera kuasa dan mengubahnya menjadi robot jahat yang akan membahayakan planet lain,sementara robot yang lain melarikan diri ke planet Ejo jo,dia ditangkap dan menjadi budak (bukan anak) bo ra ra dan gengnya.

 **End of Flashback.**

"Jadi...Ochobot kita...EH!OCHOBOT KETINGGALAN!"Kata Blaze.

"tunggu sebe-

"GERAKAN KILAT!"

DZIING!

...

DZIIING!

...ntar"

"sudah."Kata Hali

"Eeh!aku ada dimana?!"kata Ochobot

"Di pesawat Fang"kata Taufan

"FANG?!"Teriak Ochobot Gemetar.

GUUBBRRAAKKKK!

Dan ochobot pun terjatuh ke lantai dalam keadaan syok

"oops!"kata Taufan

"Ck,penyakitnya (emang robot ada penyakit?) kambuh lagi."kata Hali.

"aku akan memperbaiki kerusakannya."kata Gempa lalu pergi ke _Service room_.

"eh,kapan kita berangkat?!"kata Blaze tidak sabar.

"ck,sekarang,semua dah siap?"kata Kaizo memastikan

"SIAP!"Teriak Taufan dan Blaze

"oke,ayo kita berangkat"kata Kaizo.

WOOOOSSSHHHHHH!

Dan pesawat itupun melaju dengan kecepatan cahaya

 **To Be Continued**

 **Mind to Review?!**

 **| |**

 **\\_/**


End file.
